Ladybug Toothbrush and JLo Glow
by Jesusrocks
Summary: McGee explains the existance of the ladybug tooth and the smell of J-Lo Glow. Takes place a couple years after Bloodbath.


I know it's been a while since I updated any of my other stories AND I WILL but this has been running around my head since I saw the episode. I will update my other stories as soon as I write them…

This takes place in an unidentified time but at least 3 or 4 years after the episode Bloodbath. If you haven't seen it, it may not make much sense.

Review if you want, this is more of a stress release before finals week than anything.

* * *

Abby sighed contently as she snuggled closer to him…her husband. She was now, officially, Abigail McGee. The thought caused her smile to become a grin. She looked at their hands intertwined, her left and his right, resting on his chest. She couldn't tell where her hand stopped and his began save for the diamond ring on her finger.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and she could feel the deep rumbling of his voice from his chest, where her head was currently resting. His left hand was running through her hair absentmindedly.

"Nothing," she answered moving closer to him, if there were possible.

"Does the fact that you're not thinking about anything have to do with what we were just doing?" he asked, nudging her slightly and planting a kiss on the top of her head. She sighed again.

"Have you ever been so happy that it just doesn't seem possible?" she asked, "Like you're going to wake up any second and throw the alarm across the room for interrupting the best dream you've had?"

"Really? This would be one of the best dreams? I'm flattered Abs," he chuckled as he brought their intertwined hands up, both her engagement ring and wedding ring sparkling in the moonlight, "But this, _this_, proves this isn't a dream and when the alarm goes off in the morning I will still be here," he whispered as he kissed both rings and lowered them back down on his chest. Abby smiled again and met him half way for a sweet kiss.

"Tell me a secret," she asked once her head was resting on his shoulder again. His left hand faltered in it's ministrations for a second.

"Like what?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Anything Tim, what's something that you've never told me," she asked as she drew absent-minded patterns on his chest. The room was silent for a few seconds as he thought of an answer.

"I don't like it when other guys stare at you," he stated and she shook her head.

"That's not a secret. You also don't know the female attention you attract, do you?" she asked rhetorically, "Come on a real secret. I'll give you one," she offered. McGee nodded, "Remember when Mikel was…"

"Stalking you?" he offered and she nodded.

"Yeah…and I stayed here? I was insanely jealous of the toothbrush and the perfume and who they belonged to," she admitted and he laughed. Not exactly the reaction she was expecting.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked as he rolled to his side to totally face her, "Did you really think I would go out and date and sleep with someone who wore J-Lo Glow?" he laughed again and kissed her forehead. The information made her mind reel.

"So…what happened?" Abby asked and McGee took her in his arms and pulled her close, resting his forehead on hers.

"My sister goes to Georgetown University and one night she and a friend showed up at my door at 2 AM. Her friend was wasted and she was scared to take her back to campus. I ran to the store for a toothbrush and didn't really pay attention to what I was grabbing. Sarah's friend also bathed in J-Lo Glow before getting wasted. Trust me, the smell was a lot worse before I scrubbed everything down," he explained and the dawn of recognition was apparent in her eyes. "I still loved you; do you really think I would tarnish your memory by screwing the first college student I saw?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby whispered.

"I kind of liked the fact you were jealous. It was hot," he admitted and she lightly hit him in the chest but he easily caught her hand and started kissing the tips of her fingers, "I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too. You know, I thought about wearing J-Lo Glow after that. I thought you liked it," she admitted but his head quickly shook.

"Can't stand the smell of it, but you," he pulled her close and inhaled deeply, "You smell amazing. Cherries and latex powder and chemicals, it's intoxicating," he told her before pulling her into a deep kiss. She was going to tell him how Caf-Pow didn't have any cherries in it but the thought escaped as she returned the kiss.

Being married was awesome.

* * *

If you read it, thanks! Reviews are always appreciated! Have a great day!


End file.
